gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Hardy
Hardy (ハーディ Hādi) is the goddess of the underworld and ruler of hell. Her apostle is Giselle and her shrine is Bellnahgo Shrine. Plot Hardy is first brought up when Rory shows fear of riding the Tokyo subway during her first visit to Earth, when she reveals that Hardy has asked for her hand in marriage. Hardy is the one who opened the gate in Japan. Her primary reason for opening the Gate can be summed up as "Because she wants something new in her world that will likely get her interest piqued". Another reason is to destroy the old system of the Empire and teach them a lesson about humility by having them facing an enemy far more powerful than them indicating that she is aware of the tremendous military power of the JSDF over the Empire. She also doubts that Giselle can beat the JSDF showing that she takes the military power of the JSDF seriously unlike Zorzal and his pro-war supporters. Despite being worshiped by most mortals in the Special Region, she is shown to be neglectful and indifferent with their devotion and suffering since she cares mostly for her own interests. Furthermore, she also believes strongly in the philosophy in natural selection in which she decided to look the other way when the Flame Dragon massacred hundreds of people because she viewed it as just a powerful tool for her to destroy the Gate to prevent more calamity of the space-time continuum as well as destroying the JSDF to maintain the balance of the underworld since the Flame Dragon is the only powerful thing in the Special Region that can give serious trouble to the JSDF. To her, human suffering and activities are just mere entertainment. As the result of her heartless and selfish approach to her subjects, Yao and the rest of the Dark Elves, formerly ardent worshippers, have since disowned her. She was surprised, amazed and also shocked to see that a human like Itami could defeat the Flame Dragon. This causes her to realize that the JSDF is far more powerful than she initially thought. Furthermore, she also gains an interest in the world beyond the gate, when she discovers that Earth has multiple gods for different fields like Music, Wisdom or War, of which she finds quite amusing. However, much to her dismay, she realizes that none of the underworld gods from beyond the gate are a match for her taste since most of them are male (Yama, Hades, Anubis) and she even calls one of them ugly, especially Anubis due to his dog-like appearance. However, she eventually falls in love with Aphrodite, the Greek God of Love and Beauty, to the point that she makes Itami to promise her a trip to the world beyond the Gate; much to Itami's dismay since he's not even sure these deities really exist or not and the knowledge of them only came from the book of Earth Mythology owned by Lelei. Trivia * Despite acknowledging the JSDF's immensely superior power over the Empire, she knows nothing about the JSDF's full power and the devastatingly advanced technology beyond the Gate as she was confident that the Flame Dragon would drive the JSDF out, only to find, much to her great surprise that it was killed by Itami's C-4. This shows that the Gods in the Special Region have little to no knowledge about Earth. * Rory Mercury stated that Hardy was reckless and stupid for opening the Gate to Japan as her action has great potential in causing imbalance to the Special Region due to the JSDF's advanced technology in disrupting the will of the Gods in stagnating the level of technology in their world. Another reason is that she is afraid that she cannot stop the JSDF if they get serious on Apostles like her and wreak havoc in Special Region. *The JSDF is basically doing her dirty work in teaching the Empire a lesson about humility. *She is the only homosexual character in the series. Gallery Several full Manga pages are here, click on an image to enlarge them Hardy appearns in her temple from thin air Manga chapter 57 page 22.png|Hardy appearns in her temple from thin air Manga chapter 57 page 22. Hardy in non coporal form uses Rory to comunicate with Itami Manga chapter 57 page 27.png|Hardy in non coporal form uses Rory to comunicate with Itami Manga chapter 57 page 27. Hardy enters Lelei's body and her hair grows Manga Chapter 57 Page 33.png|Hardy enters Lelei's body and her hair grows Manga Chapter 57 Page 34. Chapter 58.png|The introductory art of Chapter 58 shows Hardy playing the Empire against modern Japan to get the Empire to change. Chapter 58 page 2.png|Lelei's long hair that grows after Hardy enters her body Manga chapter 58 page 2. Chapter 58 Page 24.png|Hardy explains how a gate connection between worlds is made Manga chapter 58 page 24. Creation of the gate.png|Hardy explains problems caused by the Empire's creation of the Gate Portal Manga chapter 58 page 25. Hardy embrasing Rory Mercury Light Novel volume 7 chapter 2.png|Hardy coming on to Rory Mercury from Light Novel volume 7 chapter 2. Hardy moves fat to certain area chapter 58 page 39.png|Hardy moves fat to certain area of Lelei's body chapter 58 page 39. Hardy's no-money-to-honey attitude.png|Hardy shows her no-money-to-honey attitude as she scrambles the photo of her that snapped by Itami because Itami didn't make any offerings to her. Hardy's soul collection .png|Hardy shows her soul collection to Rory 200 years ago. Hardy Plastic Surgery.png|Hardy expresses her admonishment as Itami compares her ability to take any forms she likes as plastic surgery. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:God